Age of Argus
by SavageLilligant
Summary: Follow the story of a young Prince fighting to save the Galaxy.


Age of Argus

**This is my second big fic. Also I want to be more active so I'll working on this one and other stories. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN THE SENSE OF Shepard meeting Sonic, I'll use some of the characters (mostly humans) I might however use mass effect location, since the story is heavily inspired by mass effect, but I hope you enjoy, one more thing for this story I do accept OC if you want to let me use any of your characters from Sonic. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer I don't own: Sonic, or Mass Effect.

Chapter 1: Prologue

(Flashback)

"_**A long time ago our planet was at war. The throne was vacant and every warrior, and diplomat wanted to sit in the throne of ultimate power. But… let me tell you something my children a hero doesn't appear until he is truly needed, and our land was in a desperate need for a hero. Finally just like the wind a knight wielding the awesome power of the chaos emeralds appeared. He called himself Sir Sonic knight of the wind. Together with his best friends he was able to defeat all other warriors, claim the throne, and bringing a new age of peace to our planet. Ever since then the royal family stood as the guardians of mobius. The royal blood line flourish generation of kings, and Queens leading us to this point."**_

**"And that my children is the story of our kingdom" said queen Aleena surrounded by her children in their chambers. With the stars in the sky shinning brighter than ever the queen took her children and started to place them all on their onto their respective bed, while kissing them good night.**

**"I really like that story mom" said Sonia the oldest of the children. **

**"Really what was your favorite part?" Ask the queen curious about her child's response.**

**"I like the part that Sir Sonic fights Sir Lancelot" said Manic the younger of the three, interrupting her sister.**

**"Ah yes sir Lancelot was a great rival for sir sonic, but it's interesting to note that the two of them became really good friends" said The queen pointing at one of the last remaining paintings of the knight hanging outside their room in the hallway.**

**"Okay, but about sir Percival?" Ask Sonia.**

**"Ah yes sir Percival she was the strongest of all of them, she was loyal, and a great friend. Unfortunately she banished before the last battle. Until now one knows what happen to her." **

**"Well I still like the story" said Sonic.**

**"That's only because you're named after the legendary knight of the wind" said Manic with a hint of jealousy. **

**"Now now children in order to honor your late father, I choose to name one of you after his ancestor Sonic. Of course I was not expecting a first born daughter, but you three are all my little miracles. Now good night" the queen left her children tucked in their beds as she turned off the light. **

**(Distant Planet)**

"_**Sir Percival fought countless enemies leading the rebellion against the old king. She was a beautiful warrior, but she kept her face hidden in order to remind the people that she was just a warrior. After the war she said with a heavy heart. "I will now stand in front of all of you knowing that I will never see my friends again to announce that I will take the throne" Ever since then all the rulers of our planet followed Sir Percival example." **_

**"And that my friend is the story of our kingdom" said a small purple cat to her smaller friend.**

**"Yeah I know you tell me that story all the time sis, when are you ever going to changed it up?" Ask the young boy who the cat held in her arms.**

**"Well if you must know this story is more for me than it is for you. It's to remind me that I'm doing the right thing" said the cat in a sad tone.**

**"Oh yeah tomorrow I won't see you again will I?"**

**"Don't be silly Silver we'll still see each other it's just that I'm going to start my duty as a guardian"**

**"I don't want you to be a guardian I want you here with me" **

**"I'm sorry but that is something I can't control" the young cat started holding her, 'brother' closer to her as she started to think about the future laid in front of her. "I'm a guardian..."**

**A guard made his way to the room where the duo were hiding. He didn't look mad in fact he looked sad almost like he didn't want to do what he was order to. "Princess I'm sorry, but it's time let's get you to your room, so go say your goodbyes"**

**"Thank you, goodbye Silver" said the cat.**

**"Goodbye Blaze" **

**The young cat was taken to her room overlooking a massive city. "My kingdom I'll protect you no matter what" said the princess as she fell asleep with fear that her childhood will end before she even had a chance to experience it.**

(Present time- Mobius)

The planet mobius is native to the hedgehog. An advanced race the mobiuans have a long history of peace before the day came when they were introduce to the rest of the galaxy. 300 years ago the planet mobius was invaded by the House of Acorn a family that rules over they're own planet. In the middle conquering undiscovered planets the house of acorn discovered mobius. Thinking that is was uninhabited the house arrive just to be greeted by the hedgehogs. War soon broke out between both races. The war ended after 5 years when the mobiuans used their secret weapon the chaos emeralds. After war ended the mobiuans were invited to join the Citadel a city floating in space were all the known alien races meet. Peace wasn't established just yet, soon after the mobiuans joined the alliance the debate over the chaos emeralds escalated. Some of the mayor races argued that the hedgehogs should not wield such power. The hedgehogs argued that the chaos emerald belong to them. Another war rage this time between most of the races. The war ended with a major shift in power. Most of the ruling races were overthrown by the races who sided with the mobiuans. In order to stop another war from happening the mobiuans agreed to split the emeralds within the new alliance. Humans, Rabbits, House of Acorn, seedrians, bats, Hedgehogs, wolves. Even though the house of acorn were able to stay in power their relationship with mobius was still shaky.

A palace in the middle of a water peninsula stood the house of the royal family. The queen Aleena, Sonia the hedgehogs, Sonic the hedgehog, and Manic the hedgehogs. Manic was getting escorted to the training grounds for his daily training course by some guards. "Oh man I don't want to train can't I just practice my drums today instead? " ask the young prince.

"Sorry sir but it's your duty to train any new recruits" said a guard.

"Yeah yeah but what's the point of training new recruits is not like there is anything to fight, what's the point of being a soldier if there is nothing to fight for" said Manic. The young prince looked at the sky and saw a ship landing on their hanger. "Oh crap what is it now?" The ship has the cress of the house of acorn. "Where is sonic?"

"Your brother is away on one of his trips."

"Go get me a communicator he needs get here the house of acorn just arrive" Manic started to walk away from the field and made his way back to the castle. On the hanger the ship open up as a man dress in royal attire passed by all the guards and started to make his way to the throne room.

Two guards were able to reach the king in order to find out what was going on. "Sir, I mean king Elias what bring you to our kingdom" one of the guards ask.

"Out of my way I need to speak to the queen," said Elias as he open every door in front of him.

"About that sir..."

"Here we go" Elias opened the last door to the throne room to his surprise there was someone sitting on the throne just not the person he wanted to see. "What are you doing sitting there Sonia?"

"What are you talking about I know it's not the most glamorous thing I can be doing, but ruling the kingdom means I have to sit on the throne," said Sonia.

"Get out of that throne it's not yours"

"On contraire I am the queen so this is my throne, and I suggest you watch your tone with me"

"Where is your mother?"

"In a trip, and as long as she's away I'm in charge so I'll repeat myself again how can I help you?"

"I will only speak to the real ruler, not an inexperienced teenager I," while Elias was talking all the guard around him started to stiff up as the door slowly open and a figured started to sneak up behind the king.

"Well will you speak to me?" Said the queen.

Elias jumped back at the sudden appearance of the queen. Her voice was very smoothing, but there was also a hint of anger. The queen did not like the way he talked to her children.

"Well your highness I would like to talk in private"

"Very well we'll go to the war room come on Sonia"

"Excuse me I asked for a private audience."

"Yes you did and as you know I won't be alive forever and after I'm gone Sonia will take over so this will be good for her, and as you said she is inexperienced."

(Forrest)

Running across the endless field was the middle son of the royal family, Sonic the Hedgehog. Throughout the kingdom he gained the reputation of being like the wind. Always running wherever he wants no one tells him where to go. Before he was able to finish his latest trip across the continent Sonic's communicator started to go off forcing him to stop right on his track to find out what was going on.

"Yo?"

"Sonic it's Manic I need you to go back to the palace."

"Why was up"

"The usual..."

"The house of Acorn is here."

"Yep."

"On my way." Sonic started to run as fast as he could to the palace. About half an hour later Sonic arrive only to be greeted by the two guard in the front door.

"Sir Sonic is so good to see you" said one of the guards.

"Guys just call me sonic, what's going on?"

"Well if you're here that means that you know that the house of acorn has arrive, between us rumors say that they needs help from your mother."

"You don't say… I wonder what kind of trouble they got themselves into"

"We are not in any kind of trouble Sonic," said a girl sneaking up behind Sonic and the guards.

"Lad...lady Sally," said one of the guards.

"Prince Sonic..."

"Princess Sally" Sonic was staring at the princess of the acorn kingdom, the sister of the current king Sally Acorn.

The two guards notice how the two of them were looking at each other and decide to keep their distance. "Sir Sonic we'll be on our way we'll keep you posted on anything."

"So sally what brings you here?" Ask Sonic.

"I heard that Mobius has really nice weather, but if you want to know why my brother is here it's because he needs your help." Said Sally.

"Help why."

"Well you see for the past month now..."

(War Room)

"For the past months now our settlements have been getting attack by unknown forces just last week they attack our outpost here" Elias pointed at a planet on the galactic map located in the center of the room. "The only pattern we could find is that this settlements are strictly for our scientists, so with that information we were able to find where they will attack next. Here (pointing at another planet) Eden Prime."

"What makes you so sure that they'll attack there?" Ask Sonia.

"Our scientist there have discovered something there that they've been studying for a while now, if the attackers are looking for something it has to be that."

"Very well but why do you need our help it sound like all that you need to do is place some extra guards there." Said Sonia

"It's not that simple you see this outpost is a secret because Eden Prime does not belong to us, that planet is property of the Rabbits."

"Oh and I'm guessing that they don't even know about the base. So if you fly a group of your soldiers it might trigger a war between you and the rabbits," said Sonia.

"You are smarter than you look, anyway what I ask for is a ship and a captain I'll provide the men."

"So you want it to look like our ship are just flying by?"

"Correct, I'm aware that you and the rabbits are in good terms so one of your ships flying by might seem like nothing new to them."

"No way we won't risk our relationship with the rabbits just so you can hide your dirty little secret," Sonia taking her stance against the idea.

With her mind made up, and the queen stayed silent it looked like no one was going to help the acorn kingdom. "I'll do it" said Sonic opening the door to the war room.

"SONIC! You're not serious no way," said Sonia looking behind Sonic and noticing Sally standing next to him. "You what did you told him?"

"I didn't say anything!" Said Sally.

"Yeah right I told you to stay away from him," Sonia said a she was getting very upset.

"Sis relax Sally told me what's going on and I want to help."

"No way!"

"He can go" said the queen as everyone turned to look at her. "He can go."

"Mom are you serious it's dangerous"

"Yes and it'll be a good experience for him trust me," said the queen as she turned to face Elias. "Sonic well lead your squad."

"Good I'll have a team ready in a few days," said Elias as he made his way toward the door. "Sally let's go"

As the royal siblings left all eyes were on Sonic hoping that he didn't make a big mistake.

(Docking station)

A few days past as Elias stayed true to his word. A small gathering of around five soldiers wearing black uniform with helmets to cover their faces were waiting in front of the ship. Workers were running about inspecting every ship in the hanger. The loud sounds of every engine could be heard from all over. Sonic and his brother Manic were making their way toward the ships both with different intentions in mind.

"Sonic what the hell are you doing you are not a soldier," said Manic.

"So we both received the same training, and you said it yourself I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah but there is a difference between fighting your brother, and fighting some one that wants to kill you," said Manic.

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"A real person won't hold back..."

"Cool neither will I" said Sonic. The brothers were getting closer to the ship. One of the soldiers quickly notice the brother's arrival, and started to walk toward them.

"Sir Sonic..?" said the Solider

"Yeah?"

"It's an honor to fight by your side on this mission sir, I just wanted to inform you that the ship is ready for takeoff on your word."

"Awesome alright Manic don't worry so much I'll be back before you even know I was gone," said Sonic.

"I'll take your word on it bro, take care" Manic and Sonic exchanged their goodbye before Sonic got on board. Outside of the ship all workers started to clear away as the hanger door opened. The ship started to ignite its engines. After a few seconds of warming up the ship quickly flew toward the sky. Once inside all the men started to settle on different corners of the main deck. When Sonic arrive he could feel all eyes on him, which led him to quickly make his way toward the window. Once there one of soldiers approached him.

"Settling in okay?"

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Say aren't you the same guy from earlier?"

"Yep."

"What's the deal everybody here seems a little on edge, but you seem calm, what's your secret?"

The soldier started to laugh before turning to sonic. "That's easy for one I'm the only real soldier, and second." The soldier's voice changed as he started remove the helmet revealing her face. "That's better Bunnie D'Coolette The Rabot at your service."

"Bunniu D what?"

"Heeheh just call me Bunnie nice to meet you," said Bunnie shaking his hand. "I'm sure you might have a few questions so ask away."

"Um well now that I think about it, it does make since that the house of acorn will have a rabbit in the mission, but I never thought they would trust anyone outside of their own race."

"Let's just say that the house and I have a special agreement. Anything else," ask Bunnie.

"Okay. So what do mean you're the only soldier?"

"Well everyone else her is a mercenary."

"Really," Sonic finished asking questions as he stepped toward the window to get a good look at the stars.

"First time in space?"

"No I use to go on trips with my mom, but every time I see space it's just so awesome," said sonic.

"Yeah kind of makes you think of all the different possibilities, anyway I better get going to the pilot room, if you need anything just holler." Bunnie left leaving Sonic to his thoughts. Unbeknownst to them, Bunnie's revelation caught the attention of some of the men.

(Eden Prime)

What first started out as one of first human colonies Eden Prime was later sold to the Rabbits. Eden Prime became a refugee planet for anybody that wants to join the rabbit kingdom. A standard planet, there was really nothing special about it from Sonic's point of view, but he knew that would chance the second they landed. "Entering Eden's atmosphere," said the pilot of the ship. Bunnie who was sitting next to him took the communicator and started to flip some of the switch.

"Hello Acorn base delta this is the SS Flying Squirrel awaiting response…is anyone there?" Bunnie kept her ear on the communicator but still heard static.

"Hello this is delta we have a landing platform ready for you," said the voice on the other side.

"You heard him let's go" said Bunnie.

The ship started to descend so that it could spot the base. Hiding between two of the biggest trees in the area was a building with the house of acorn logo on it. "SS Flying Squirrel I see you," said the man in the base. The ship landed on the landing pad, waiting for them was a tall man with a white coat. The doors of the ship opened the first person to exit the ship was Sonic running as fast as he could, before he stopped right in front of the man waiting for them.

"Hello you must be Sir Sonic it's a pleasure to meet you," said the man extending his hand to the hedgehog. Sonic simply stood there looking at the man in front of him. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Doc," said Bunnie as she approached Sonic with her men behinds her. "Sonic this is Professor Julian, what's wrong"

"First rabbits now Humans I never knew that the house was so tolerate," said Sonic

"What no the Doc here it's not human," said Bunnie."You see he's an overlander."

"Overlander wow I never thought I'll ever meet one in real live," said Sonic as he finally shook his hand.

"Well I never thought I'll ever meet a member of the royal family so this is a first for both of us, I know what you are thinking and despite what the stories say about my people, I'm living prove that we are not savages, " said the Professor.

"The doc here is one of smartest minds in the house's empire. This guy is genius, "said Bunnie before her expression changed to a more serious one, "So let's get down to business."

"Of course this way," the professor walked them to a table surrounded by paperwork. "A few months ago my team discovered some type of door, we called it the vault, we have been studying it for months, but until now we weren't able to open it, it's locked by some kind of code it's almost impossible to crack, almost I say because I think I know how to open it, but after I heard about the attacks I knew I needed to call the king for some backup."

"Okay that sounds easy enough, but any idea what's inside the door?" Bunnie ask.

"No but from what we gather it's probably knowledge from an old civilization, I send a group of my men there to study the door before you arrived," said the Professor.

"Just point us were we need to go," said Sonic.

"You're eager to go," commented Bunnie.

"Good they're in that direction," the professor froze as he saw clouds of smoke coming from the area were his men were.

"Damm it they must of found us," said Bunnie.

"Please you must help my men," pleaded the professor.

"Relax nothing is going to hurt them, " said Sonic as he walked toward the edge of the building, "try to keep up," said Sonic as he ran toward the area.

"My, that boy runs like the wind," commented the professor. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"No you stay here you'll be a lot safer," said Bunnie before she turned to her men. "COME ON MEN OUR CAPTAIN NEEDS US!" all the men started to yell as they followed Bunnie toward sonic.

(Vault)

Sonic arrive to the vault as he was finally face to face with the attackers. A group of robots standing a top of the bodies of the scientists. "So robots huh," sonic started to walk toward them.

"Threat detected eliminate," said the robot. The others started to repeat what the first one said before they started to fire their guns. Sonic was able to dodge all the bullets. Jumping at the head of one of the robots he knocked the robot off balance. Sonic followed up by double kicking him to the ground. Before he was able to finish him off the other robots started to fire again. Sonic jumped up high and grabbed on one of the trees. The robot then switch from guns to missile firing in every direction knowing that he was corner Sonic started to climb the tree to the very top. "Okay time for a game plan (looking at the ground) I got it," Sonic jump to the sky and started to spin as fast he could becoming almost like a meteor crashing down a top of one of the robots. Completely smashing him, strange fluid started to come out of the robot landing in Sonic face, the young hedgehog froze as he discovered what the fluid was.

Bunnie and her men were making good progress getting closer to Sonic's location. "ALMOST THERE MEN!" Suddenly a yellow flash started to chase them. "What the hell is that?"

The yellow flash quickly hit one of the men causing him to fly as high as possible before landing on his head dying on impact. Bunnie and the rest of her men stopped after the sudden attack. "Sir what is that thing?" Ask one of the mercs.

"Whatever it is shoot it" said Bunnie pulling out her gun shooting at the yellow flash. The yellow flash started to run in circles surrounding them. "Don't let up!"

The yellow flash finally made its move by charging toward another of the merc hitting him to a tree. Once he hit the tree the yellow flash followed up by striking him in the head killing him. "DAMM IT THERE IS ONLY THREE OF US NOW IT'S PICKING US APART!" Yelled Bunnie.

"Sir I'll distract him you guys go help Sonic," said a merc.

"Are you insane that thing will kill you," explained Bunnie.

"I know but those men were my friends and that son of a bitch killed them, I have to do this," said the merc. Even though he had a helmet on Bunnie could tell that he was smiling, he really wanted to fight.

"Fine but we'll be back for you" said Bunnie as she, and the last merc ran toward sonic.

"It's just you and me," said the merc as he ran toward the yellow flash.

Sonic still in shock did not notice that one of the robot started to sneak up behind him. "Target located destroy!" The robot started to pull out his gun. Before he could fire a rope wrapped itself around the robot's neck knocking him down.

"Yeehaa caught one," said Bunnie getting a good gripe on her lasso. Bunnie started to reel in the robot once he was next to her, the rabbit pulled out her gun. "What the hell!"

"Bunnie what are they?" Sonic looking the blood coming come from one of them.

"These robots, their Robonias, an illegal science that fuses robots with people?" Bunnie then pointed at the merc that arrive with her. "You head toward those bodies see if any of the researchers survived"

"They're people, but why?" Sonic knew he wasn't going to get answers from the robonias so with a nod to Bunnie the duo started to fight. Bunnie threw a gun to Sonic as the two stood back to back fighting the robot hoard.

"Sonic we have to hurry there is something else out there," said Bunnie shooting the last one.

"What do you mean?" Coming out of the bushes the yellow flash from before arrived and started to charge towards Bunnie. Sonic pushed her out of the way.

"What is that?" Ask Sonic.

"That thing took out most of our men."

"Then in that case let's take it down," Sonic started to spin in place before he launch himself at his new opponent. Sonic collided with the creature causing it to stop spinning revealing a black hedgehog that look just like sonic. "What who are you?"

"Perfection..." said the black hedgehog before attacking. Sonic blocked his first attack then he followed up with a barrage of punches.

The merc protecting the vault was watching the battle until he notice something in the bushes. "Freeze!"

"Relax it's just me," said another merc.

"You're alive that's great!"

"Yeah unfortunately honey I can't say the same about you," the merc pulled out a dagger and staff the other one.

"What the... who are you?" ask Bunnie witnessing the attack.

"No one really," the merc took off her helmet revealing a white fur woman. "I could not breath in that thing."

"A woman who are you, what is going here?" Bunnie had a lot of question, but she knew that the woman in front of her wasn't going to cooperate with her. Instead Bunnie ran toward the woman ready to fight her. Seeing the rabbit approach her the woman remove the chest piece of her disguise from her back a pair of wings spread lifting the woman away from the fight.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to fight I'm just the cleanup crew."

"You forget one thing rabbits are excellent jump," Bunnie jump up high enough to reach the woman and land a clean punch. "Take that."

Rubbing her face the woman grabbed Bunnie in mid-air. "You bitch!" Bunnie was slammed to the ground from 20 feet in the air.

Still trying to fight his opponents Sonic got distracted by Bunnie. "Bunnie!" Yelled Sonic before the black hedgehog punched him.

"Enough of this Chaos control," said the black Hedgehog as he pulled out a green gem.

"A chaos Emerald!"

Time stopped for a second, but within that moment Sonic was assaulted .With his last attack the black hedgehog slammed Sonic to one of the robots. Hitting the robot hard Sonic started to spit out blood. The robot looked at Sonic knowing what to do next.

"Initiate self destruct," before the robot finished his countdown Bunnie grabbed sonic and pushed him out of the explosion, but in return she was caught.

BOOOMMM

Blood started to pour down as Bunnie laid on the floor with her legs, and arm gone. Her eyes still open Bunnie was looking directly at Sonic.

With his ribs broken, a head concussion, and internal bleeding, Sonic was losing conciseness fast. Just then a ship landed with a familiar face stepping out of it. "Well it took a while but I see my plan work like a charm," said Prof. Julian.

"They were putting up a good fight," said the woman.

"It's that so Rouge."

"Yup but nothing me and Shadow couldn't handle," smiled Rouge as shadow arrive next to her.

"Shadow..." said Sonic.

"He's still alive," said Shadow.

"Good we need him alive," said the Professor as he choke Sonic lifting him up in eye level. "Hello"

"Julian," said Sonic.

"If you are going to die here might as well know my true name I'm Dr. Eggman!" Said Eggman. "And you my prince will help me open my grandfather's vault, you see only a person that can use chaos control naturally can open in."

"So that's why Shadow couldn't do it, no offense." said Rouge.

"Correct" said Eggman passing by Bunnie. "Oh Bunnie you were always a fighter, too bad this is how you went out." Once he was next to the vault Eggman planted Sonic's hand on the door. The vault opened revealing rows of computers, and mountains of paperwork. "Take what you can this is what we were looking for, thank you my prince now I want you to stay here and die."

An hour went by and Eggman was already long gone. Sonic finally about to pass out started to see his life pass before his eyes. A quiet life Sonic never complained about the lack of adventure. Then he looked at Bunnie how could he screw up this badly he knew he had to fix this. With the thought of revenge going through his head Sonic finally closed his eyes hoping that it wasn't going to be the last time. A figured approach them looking at both bodies. "They need help."

**End of chapter 1. Thank you for reading, like, share, tell your friends next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
